Into the Depths
by greyblueflames98
Summary: The surface had such great plans for Naruto, made by the Sage. Too bad the Abyss had a FAR greater destiny in store for the blonde. M for violence, lemons, and language. Poll announcement inside! Shimakaze added to poll. 9/28/16 review problem solved.
1. Prologue: Sink

**Into the Depths**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts _

**Tailed** _ **–**_ **Beast** **speech/** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Ok, this is something that I feel should made before Typhoon Fleet. I'm not going to say much else except thanks to Outcastfur for his help in creating this fanfic. Y'all should check out his story "Am I More Than Just A Shell?" Which is also in the Naruto/Kantai Collection crossover section if you haven't already. That's it for now. Read the first installment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Kantai Collection.**

 **Prologue: Taken by the Waves**

Naruto had always known that the universe was out to get him. From the first time that he was beaten within an inch of his life by those pigs in human skin back in Konohagakure, to what was happening now. Naruto was currently falling to the frigid waves that surrounded Nami thanks to that fat prick Gatou having the bright idea to rig explosives underneath Tazuna's incomplete bridge, and be smart enough to position himself , with his army of thugs out of the blast's range when the fatass hit the detonator. Zabuza was eaten by the flames while Haku was already dead, impaled by the lightning incased hand of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's silver – haired Jounin sensei. The rest of Naruto's team was safe from the blast, Naruto, and the Mist Demon being the only casualties. However, where Zabuza was given a mercifully quick death, Naruto went down with the bridge into the cold water below. The flames barely touched the blonde before the bridge beneath his feet gave out.

Naruto's vision exploded with stars when he fell painfully on top of a floating chunk of bridge, the wind knocked out of his lungs, and his body immobile as he tried to suck in air. Due to being stunned, Naruto didn't register the sound of something metal clattering against the falling sections of bridge. Naruto was snapped out of his daze when he could no longer feel his left arm. As in, it was no longer attached to his body. Instead where his collar should have met his shoulder, Naruto felt cold steel, and a sudden flow of a warm liquid. Naruto didn't realize that his arm was severed by Zabuza's Kubikiribocho until after the fact, and another large fragment of the destroyed bridge fell the lower part of his legs. The limbs were both pinned, and broken by the rubble. The increased weight accelerated the pace at which the chunk of stone already sank. A voice suddenly shouted his in horror, and disbelief.

By the time Naruto looked up to see who called his name, the tips of his spikey hair had fallen bellow the surface, and all Naruto could see was a blurry image of someone reaching out from the edge of the damaged bridge before the person pulled away with an enraged scream, muffled by the water. The sinking pieces of bridge once more gained pace, as if hurrying him to his watery grave. Naruto's vision began to darken as he sank deeper, though that may have also been from the amount of blood that Naruto lost, and continued to lose. The coldness of the surrounding water bit into Naruto, and he could tell his body was losing heat fast, and his lungs were almost out of air. Naruto could see the edges of his vision darken as a cruel laugh suddenly pierced the silence of his mind.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! SOON! SOON I'LL BE FREEEEEEE!"**_ Roared a dark voice full of joyful malice. Naruto felt the boulders that had dragged him to the depths break away from him, though he couldn't move due to crushed legs, and his mind was about to turn off. He had run out of air a few moments ago, now slowly sinking to the dark depths as the light was almost consumed by darkness. Naruto closed his eyes, knowing that there was no way he was going to live. Or was there?

Naruto felt something get pushed suddenly into his bleeding stump, and anchor itself tight around the area. There was something like a rubber seal around where his arm was removed, and Naruto could feel his blood get sucked into whatever was attached to him… And pumped back in.

Naruto lethargically turned his entire head to see what had latched on to him, and seemed keep his blood inside, and circulating around his body. His groggy eyes widened by a degree when saw what looked like a mechanical squid that lacked tentacles with large, fleshy lips that were latched onto Naruto. The only other detail Naruto's fading mind could make out was the single, blue-green eye that glowed in the darkening waters.

" _ **ARE YOU FUCKING ME RIGHT NOW!?"**_ The dark voice howled in rage. Obviously angered by the quick change of events. Naruto felt his body stabilize as the unknown voice gave a last bellow.

" _ **I THOUGHT THOSE BOTTOM-DWELLING WHORES WHERE ERADICATED BEFORE I WAS BORN!"**_

Naruto would've laughed if he wasn't underwater, and his lungs weren't crying for air at the evil voices misfortune. Suddenly, Naruto felt a feminine hand delicately grasp his jaw, and something warm press softly against his lips, a fleshy object parted them, and Naruto could feel fresh air go into his lungs. All the blonde shinobi could make out was what looked like inky-black strands drift around with his failing vision. The warmth left, and Naruto felt the blood loss, and pain take their toll on him, his consciousness shut down as Naruto's eyes shut, but before he fell into a most peaceful sleep, Naruto heard a seductive voice whisper something almost sensually in his ear.

"Embrace the Abyss."

With a giggle, the woman that had rescued the knocked out blonde slowly lowed her prize into a coffin-like case, and shut the lid over him. The water inside was sucked out, leaving only fresh oxygen inside for the sleeping blonde, and the squid had kept itself stuck to Naruto, and used it's deceptively flexible metallic body to wrap around the shinobi's body. There was a transparent slit in the lid's which the woman leaned her body on top of, her glowing red eyes intensely focused on the closed ones within. She was sent to investigate the powerful energy signature that had been picked up from her dying base's sensors in a last-ditch effort to for her comrades to survive, and was beyond pleased to find the source handed to her on a silver platter. She knew however, that the human she had saved was by no means normal.

She didn't know if the human did or not given how his injuries must have effected him, but she sure did when saw his eyes transform into the hateful, cruel red eyes that could only belong to that beast created by that… by that _monster_ that had almost drove her species into extinction about a thousand years ago! Now though, that being's creation would be the tool that would save her kind. This boy… he would be their savior, and then, they would show their gratitude to him by riding him of his human imperfection, and change him into one of _them._

Of course, this would be after the source of power was removed from him, something that could kill him, but she had faith that this boy would survive. She felt that he was special, the enormous amount of energy- that _chakra-_ that he contained aside from the beast's own was evidence to her of the belief she had in his will to survive. She would be the one to lead him to his purpose, to his destiny. It would take some time, but it was needed to ensure that both the fleet, and he would be ready. The woman tapped her finger softly on the glass, as if afraid to awaken the blonde inside before the proper time. She looked at the oversized cleaver of a sword in to the sinking rubble, swam over, and yanked it out with no effort.

She giggled again, the bubbles rose to the surface as she began to pull the casket that held her prize securely inside, sword In her other hand, down into the darkness at an abnormally fast speed. She wanted to return to her comrades as soon as possible. She had found their savior. She had found the source of their resurgence.

She had found their future _Admiral._

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: Well, there you have it! The first part of my Abyssal Admiral Naruto fanfic! I don't want to say anything else right now 'cause I'm afraid I'll slip something out so I'll just ask a question. Which Abyssal do you readers believe saved Naruto? Answer carefully, it may impact the story. Also unrelated to this story, I will be establishing a poll in regards to my plannned series of One-shots between Naruto, and the girls of KanColle! Who do you'll want me to do first? You'll see the options in the poll.**

 **This is all for now, and I want y'all to know that Typhoon Fleet, and Shibito Ashikabi are coming along, there was a bit of writers block, but writing this story has removed it!**

 **Read, and review, your opinions matter to me!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Abyss

**Into the Depths**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech/ _thoughts_

 **Tailed – Beast speech/** _ **thoughts**_

 **AN: Congrats to those who correctly guessed the identity of the Abyssal who saved Naruto, and for those still guessing than stop cause you're about to find out. Also to the reviewer that called themselves critics, my other stories are getting new chapters as soon as I finish them, which hopefully won't be too long. Also the first part wasn't a flashback it was a telling of events as they happened, not sure if that's what you were implying.**

 **My schedule… Don't ask….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't say I do. I already did my time.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Abyss.**

 **Chapter start!**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, body sore and his legs felt as if they were held in casts. The now awake blonde opened his eyes, only for darkness to greet him. He stared out what he thought was a circular window that was high up in the wall, and only what-to him- was a black sky with no moon, or stars out. As his eyes became more adjusted to the dark, Naruto saw that he was placed in a rather odd room. It looked like it might be an operating room but, from what his limited vision could show him, the equipment seemed a bit too futuristic. Now, Naruto didn't see much equipment whenever he was in the hospital in Konohagakure, but he was certain that they were a lot bulkier, and had wires with blinking lights! There was an I.V. tube attached to his right arm that went to some machine that was just a screen with what he guessed were his vitals displayed, his heart beat represented by a blue line that went up and down in a stable rhythm.

"The hell am I?" Naruto asked out loud, his throat dry. He wondered how long it's been since he lost consciousness. His question was answered a few seconds after he uttered it.

"Seven miles below the surface of the ocean." Spoke a sensual, feminine voice from his left. Naruto whipped his head towards the source, surprised that someone was there. He could make out her outline, but the black prevented him from seeing her in detail. She sounded mature, and familiar. Wait, did she just say-

"Seven what below what!?" Naruto exclaimed, unsure if he heard correctly. He heard an amused giggle that sounded MUCH more suggestive then it should've been.

"You heard me right." The unknown woman stated. Naruto could see her shift her body around, he could tell she sat on a chair, and heard a few bones pop. She must've stayed with him. Naruto made a note to thank her for the courtesy. Huh, never needed to that before.

"You're seven _miles_ below the _surface of the ocean." _ Repeated the woman, emphasis added to the words that Naruto thought he misheard. Her eyes had perfect vision in the dark, a trait all members of her kind possessed, but they were currently closed because she didn't want to freak out her prize. She wasn't sure if there were people with glowing eyes on the surface. She scowled, a look that did not belong on her beautiful face, but she couldn't help it. The disdain she felt at the cruel injustice that was done to her species. That _monster_ turned their home into a prison for the past thousand years.

"How the hell is that possible!?" Naruto suddenly exploded, the monitor showed his heart rate had risen drastically. The women frowned, but supposed that his reaction was understandable given that the current breed of humanity relied more on chakra than technology like they used to. Naruto's next shout would've made her faceplant had she not been sitting down.

"I can see out the window, Ya know! It's night out!" Naruto said matter-of-factly, the odd sound of the woman's voice flew over his head. It sounded like she was speaking through water, yet was able to be clearly heard.

"I understand your reasoning, but you really are at the bottom of the ocean; the Marianas Trench to be specific." The woman knew that the name wouldn't be familiar to him. Humans haven't bothered to explore the oceans except for trade routes. At least, she hoped that's how it still was. Their way of monitoring the surface had ceased functioning ,save for the sensors that would detect Naruto, around 500 years ago, the humans used wooden boats that moved by wind, or oars according to the last report. She prayed that they hadn't begun to revert back to their old ways of getting around, the ways that used oil, and destroyed the surface while the ocean was poisoned by their activities, by _them_ dumping their waste into the depths.

"Prove it." Naruto spoke suddenly, his words snapped the woman out of her thoughts. She almost opened her eyes to give him a quizzical glance but she managed to refrain from the action.

"Prove it?" She repeated, unsure of what else to say, not used to her word being questioned. She was in the Hime-class of her species after all, and that meant she was never questioned unless by an equal, or the rare superior.

"Yeah, prove to me that I'm in this Mary-Anna Trench at the bottom of the sea." Naruto confirmed what he stated.

"Marianas Trench. Marianas." Corrected the woman in the near pitch-black room. That was something else Naruto brought up. He'd rather see who he was talking with, and see his surroundings. Naruto had some bad memories that involved dark rooms, very bad memories.

"The lights?" The woman responded when he asked for the lights to be turned on, a tinge of apprehension crept into her voice. There were three very good reasons why she did NOT want the lights on. The primary one was that her base was so low on power, so little remained that when their sensors did pick up the power held with Naruto, her allies immediately found the nearest person to undertake this vital assignment where the object hadn't even been analyzed, it was an all or nothing, truthfully last-ditch effort at survival. Which brought her to the other two reasons. Naruto himself.

She knew that he had never seen one of her kind. They had been forgotten by humanity, as had technology. This undoubtedly meant that humans had once more become superstitious to an immense degree, and would see her species as abominations to be destroyed, or as unholy creatures. She had no idea how he, the last hope for her, and potentially her entire species would react towards them, hence why she kept her glowing, blood-red eyes closed while they talked. But the third reason was more from her own concern about Naruto in general.

He had lost his arm. A piece of himself that from what little they knew about this new breed of humans, was irreplaceable expect by the most extreme methods. That however, was not the true problem, once they had power again, her comrades could easily design a prosthetic that not only performed leagues better than the original, but also allowed him to use charka through artificial chakra pathways, and points that would let his chakra flow in them at the same level as the real thing, if not better. No, the lost limb itself was not the issue, it was how her potential Admiral would respond to the loss. True, he was apparently trained to be a warrior if that I.D. was anything to go by, but all of her fellows could tell he was the purest kind of greenhorn there was; Minimal training, zero experience, and no combat instinct. He was, in a way, still just a civilian, and a child at that!

" _Such a loss could cripple him mentally. I can't allow that!"_ Naruto was to be the new leader of her race, the Abyssals! His mentality was to be harder than diamond, resistant to all types of fracture. For now, the lights would remain off.

"I'm sorry, but for reasons that are my own, I can not allow for the lights to be switched on." She spoke in a "Don't argue." Kind of tone. Naruto however, insisted.

"C'mon, turn the damn lights on so I can see." Naruto demanded, a bit frustrated. He heard the woman across from him sigh.

" _I can already tell this isn't working. Perhaps I should just…"_ The woman considered her situation, and options. She could continue this conversation, and get nowhere with her potential Admiral, or she could throw caution to the…? What was it again? Wind! Throw caution to the wind, get down to the important matter, and expose herself to him. She gave another one of her giggles that sounded way more suggestive than it should have. While he was unconscious, the woman didn't hesitate to view Naruto's body, despite scans that showed slight malnutrition, his physic seemed quite fine to her!

" _I'll give him a few years to mature. Then I'll really expose myself to him! _ Her mind made up, the Abyssal opened her eyes, the luminescent orbs shined a bloody red that silenced Naruto. Her eyes were slitted, and predatory yet were set in a stare that could only be described in one way: sexy. Naruto gulped, and felt like he was being watched by a shark that had the intent to eat him, just not the way he would think. The boy shifted around uncomfortably in the bed when he saw the eyes rise as the mysterious woman stood up. She began to walk, her heels clicked on the metal floor, towards Naruto, her seductive eyes locked with Naruto's as she reached his bed. Naruto tensed when he felt fingers delicately trail up the upper side of his leg, through the sheet over him, and continued up his body until the tips were underneath his jaw. Gently, the woman tilted Naruto's head up, which showed him that she towered over the blonde in the bed.

" _Holy crap! She's like six feet tall!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed, his eyes still locked with hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, tension suddenly felt by both the human, and Abyssal. Naruto didn't know this but his bed was in the center of a wall, near a light switch that the woman had her hand on. She removed her hand from underneath Naruto's jaw, but not before she caressed the side of his face closest to the hand she had on him. Naruto heard her clear her throat. Then she spoke in a very serious tone, the seductive undertone completely lost.

"I'm going to turn on the lights. When I do, you and I are going to have very important things to discuss." She told Naruto, immediately after she uttered those words, the lights were flicked on, and now Naruto could see her unobstructed. What happened next, and how Naruto responded to her body would decide the fate of her species!

" _Show me that I was right! Please accept me!"_

Naruto's eyes turned into saucers when he saw what the woman looked like. Her pale, almost white skin was flawless, and contrasted nicely with her long, lustrous black hair. Both her wrists had two black, chainless shackles on them, and she wore an upper-thigh length, solid black, sleeveless dress that was cut low to show off her bountiful bust, and the six horizontal slash-like marks just above her breasts. Her body was a curvy hourglass with wide hips, and mile-long legs that anything with a pulse would lust after. None of these however, drew Naruto in as much as her face. The first thing he saw was her full lips, and sharp jawline, followed by her seductively predatory eyes, now enhanced by thick, lush lashes, though he saw no eyebrows. Then he saw the two short, black-tipped horns that grew from her for head that had three bangs of her silky hair falling from them, two long ones that framed her face, and a shorter one in the middle. Somehow those horns added to her appearance, and gave her that exotic touch that drove people insane with lust.

All in all, if Naruto was the judge of the most gorgeous woman in the world, the one in front of him would have no competition.

Speaking of said woman, she too observed him, but for any hostile, or negative signs, to which none were found much to her internal relief, and joy. Still, she knew not to assume. While she had never seen a male before, she knew that her body was something to be desired, if the desires convey by certain comrades were to be taken seriously, which they usually were. Too be sure, she needed to re-break the ice.

"Are you… Afraid of me?" She asked Naruto, her voice snapped under the spell that she unknowingly cast on him. Quickly he shook his head in the negative before he blurted out something that immediately caused blood to rush to his cheeks.

"You're too beautiful to be scary!" Naruto clamped his mouth shut, and looked down when the woman's mouth opened in surprise, as her eyes opened more, and the slit-pupil widened. He saw her pallor hands, nails painted black, leave her sides, and move towards him, specifically his head. Automatically, Naruto screwed his eyes shut, and braced for a hit, but instead of pain, he felt soft finger tips slowly trace circles on his cheeks. The boy opened his cerulean eyes, and saw the woman stare at him with a partially open smile filled with happiness, and her eyes were wet with tears. She was bent at the waist, and had moved closer to Naruto, the top of her abundant cleavage shamelessly exposed as she gently pulled his face into those large, soft watermelons, his lower face buried in her breasts, and her hands went to the back of his head. Naruto's face was scarlet as she cradled him in that position, his body leaned towards her's, and her cheek affectionately stroked the top of his spikey hair.

"You haven't the slightest idea how much that means to me!" Naruto heard her say, voice cracked with emotion, like he just made her deepest dreams come true. He didn't know but he did make one come true, and she was confident that he would fulfill the rest but, first she had to share with him the secrets of the past, her species, and then give him a choice that would change everything. In the Abyss, and on the surface. First however, she had to stop cuddling him. Then she needed to prove he was in the Abyss. After those where done she would begin to tell him everything. She planned on tackling the subject of his lost limb while she explained Abyssals to him.

Finally, Naruto was released from his prison, and he took large gulps of air to celebrate it, though her hands were still on his face. She turned his head towards the wall, specifically a window, and told him to "Watch."

Soon, an angler fish, with a bioluminescent bulb tipped "lure" swam past. The woman felt that sight would end all doubt in Naruto's mind that he was where she told him. The look of realization that dawned on Naruto's young face confirmed her hunch. He knew that things were serious now.

"Naruto…" Her voice grabbed his attention. She let go of his face, which disappointed Naruto for some reason, and sat down in a different chair that was next to the bed as opposed to the other so that she was at his level. Her voice serious once more, she chose now to tell him what she was.

"I'm not human. My kind call ourselves the Shinkaisei-kan or, Abyssal Fleet. I am a member of the Hime-class Abyssals, and am known as Battleship-Hime Symbiotic."

She told Naruto everything over the next several hours. She left no detail out that related to the subjects. She start at what occurred over one thousand years ago when the Abyssals first revealed their existence to a chakraless, but much more technologically advanced humanity. The goal was simple, show humans that they weren't the only ones on the Earth. The pollution spawned from human technology was killing the Earth, and the Abyssals could no longer hold their silence, they appeared to an warship because they didn't want civilians involved, but the Abyssals frightful appearance caused the ship to open fire, and gave them no choice but to sink the ship. The survivors were rescued by an unknown means as the Abyssals fled, horrified at what they knew they started.

War. War between the Surface and the Abyss. Humanity had developed something akin to Abyssals that they called Kanmusu, humanoid versions of ships that fought in a war prior to the current one with the Abyss. The war raged for years, both sides suffered lose, and ground was gained, and taken in an almost endless cycle. That is until _he_ arrived. Naruto had stayed silent throughout the entire explanation, he was interested in what she spoke of. But, he had to break his silence and interrupt her.

"The Sage?!" Naruto gasped in surprise.

"The Sage of the Six Paths ended it?!"

The Battleship-Hime nodded her head. Fury became the quickly dominant emotion she felt as she continued, anger cracked her voice, and her pupils thinned to nonexistence.

The Sage used his great power to devastate both sides of the conflict, humanity's nations brought to ruin along with a vast majority of the population, and he completely wiped out all advanced forms of technology. He then set his sights on the Abyssals, and condemned them to be unable to break the waters surface, the Tailed-Beasts were created as a means to enforce this, but it was never needed as the Sage had literal made the entire Abyssal species unable to breach the oceans surface unless a specific requirement was met. The Battleship-Hime informed Naruto that she would inform him of that requirement after she had finished with the rest. He wisely nodded, not wanting to risk her wrath.

She resumed by informing Naruto that the Sage had actually known that technology was the cause of the pollution that started the war, but he chose to completely sever humanity's need for it by wiping from the memories of the surviving humans, and he gave them chakra with the intent for humans to rely on the power it gave them, to which they did, evident by the world Naruto lived. The Sage ensured that humanity would never need the level of technology that they had in the past, but he damned the Abyssals to being trapped in the depths, where eventually they would dwindle, and slowly die off from their primary resource gathers, the destroyers and submarines, being erased along with the factories that made them deactivated until his requirement was filled.

"He said that it was in the best interest of mankind that we cease to exist, so that technology never threatens the planet again…" Finished the Battleship-Hime, her fist clenched, and her sharp, shark-like teeth were bared. She wanted to punch something! Anything! She instead exploded into a rant, and paced back and forth, arms moved in all directions.

"He treated us like _we_ were the problem! We came in peace! It was those fucking sailors that fired, and then it was humanity that pursed _us!_ " Raged the princess of the deep.

"It's not our fault some of us look scary, that's just how we're made! Damn that old fool! Damn him!"

Naruto was once more wise to keep silent as the female vented. He understood what her species went through, judgement based on what you are instead of who you are. The people of Konoha pounded that lesson into him.

" _It's weird. I feel more comfortable around her than I do other humans. Almost as comfortable as when I'm with the old man or the Ichirakus."_ Naruto mused. It was true. Despite the happy face he wore, inside he felt like he was walking on eggshells, that the slightest wrong move would trigger the people to beat him more than they already did. He could relate to her, and the Abyssals more than he could to his own species.

"And it's not enough that he banned us from breaking the waters surface- which was a bullshit move- he created monsters that'll annihilate us if we make contact with humans without completing that stupid requirement!" Growled the Battleship-Hime, her pacing ceased with a huff. She remembered that Naruto was present, and that brought her temper down a few degrees.

"Sorry. This is just something that gets every Abyssal fired up. You should see a Wo-class when they talk about this." She bowed her head in an apologetic manner. She let her emotions get the better of her in front of her – hopefully – future Admiral.

Before Naruto could respond, his companion revealed the requirement to their freedom.

"The requirement that would have to be filled is incredibly simple, comically ironic, and a gigantic pain in the ass. We need to find someone willing to be our Admiral, trade their humanity, and become one of us." Naruto hadn't seen that coming. She told him that Admirals were used to lead the Kanmusu, the primary force used against the Abyssals so he saw what she meant by "Comically ironic". Wait, did she say…?

"Become one of us?" Naruto repeated, confused as to what she meant.

"Yes. That human must become an Abyssal." Clarified the Battleship-Hime. She decided it was time to deal with the arm situation. Hopefully he would see what the Abyssals offered him. She scooted her chair closer to the edge of Naruto's bed, grasped his right hand in her's, and moved to place her left on his shoulder, but stopped before physical contact could be made. It was or never.

"Naruto." She leaned in close, close enough to make Naruto blush lightly.

"I need you lift up your left arm."

"Can't." Naruto replied sadly, his gaze went downward, and an almost apologetic smile graced his lips. "It's gone. Zabuza's sword chopped it off when I was pinned to the section of bridge."

Naruto's eyes turned glassy as tears welled up in them yet he kept the smile.

"It was all I dreamt about. The fall, and losing my arm."

The Battleship-Hime tightened her grip on the remaining hand Naruto had, and pulled him closer to her. Her other hand held his neck as she placed his chin on her shoulder, and tightly embraced him. The feeling of this nonhuman woman's body against his broke the dam that held back not just the pain of recent events, but the anguish, and despair from the past thirteen years of being hated for a reason beyond his control. The dweller of the Abyss held onto him, let his tears flow, and the pain leave. They stayed together like that for thirty minutes. Finally Naruto's moment of emotional discharge ended, and he used his remaining hand to dry his eyes.

"Better?" Asked the princess of the depths. Naruto nodded before he sighed. He felt guilty, here her species was dying, and he was crying over his own problems. Little did he know, all of those problems were about to change.

"Naruto…" The Battleship-Hime released her grip, and stood up in front of him.

"Become our Admiral. Embrace the Abyss."

Her last words jogged Naruto's memories of before he lost consciousness. He thought he heard those same three words when that metal squid kept his blood inside his body, and circulating.

"You saved me." Naruto stated, and received a nod.

"Naruto, I wasn't out there in the location where you were sinking because I happened to be there. Our sensors picked up the energy of the beast within you." The declaration made Naruto very uneasy, and nervous. He didn't know but said beast felt the same, while Naruto would soon understand, and relax to a degree, the fox would become petrified when the next words left the Battleship-Hime's mouth.

"Our machines, and facilities are shut down because of complex seals created by the Sage that require the chakra of a Tailed-Beast to be broken, and in order our machines to resume their directives, they need to be activated by the highest class of Abyssal... the Admiral-class." Explained the Battleship-Hime, her mouth still moved as she went further.

"When that bastard old man you call the Sage of the Six Paths ended the war, he eliminated every member of the Admiral-class, which left us leaderless, and further rendered us no longer a threat. But, he didn't foresee that after his death, people would start to explore the oceans." She paused for a breath.

"The Abyssals in the days following the Sage's death sank those ships, dragged the survivors down with them, and discovered a way for us to meet the requirement to our survival despite the Sage's plan for us to go extinct." She had such a devious smirk when she said that. Naruto felt it was so wrong yet so right.

"We learned how to surgically, and genetically modify a humans body into that of an Abyssal. The reason why we didn't free ourselves was that the subjects kept dying because they lacked the chakra of that _man's _ creations." Naruto gulped when he felt two, bioluminescent eyes on him, and the bewitching, seductive owner of those orbs stride over to him.

"We've been waiting a long time for our chance Naruto. When I brought you back, every Abyssal cried for joy, for the first time in a millennium we have hope." She had made it over to him in the early part of her sentence, and had squated down, and once more held Naruto's head in her soft, smooth hands. His face was towards her's, he could feel her hot breath on his lips as her bloody eyes pierced into his. The seductive nature of the Battleship-Hime had come out from her personal desire. Naruto knew she wanted him to be the Admiral, he didn't know her _other_ plans for him.

"Naruto…. Save us."

Her lips pressed against his, Naruto could feel a long, hot tongue part his lips, and invade his mouth. She dominated the kiss, her pleased moans paralyzed the younger male yet her touch sent shockwaves through his body. Soon, they parted, and the Battleship-Hime licked the side of Naruto's ear before she bit his neck softly, the flesh grazed. She stared him dead in the eye.

"What do you say… Admiral?"

-Scene change. Nami. Four years later-

After Naruto's death, the situation in Nami had taken a nosedive. Gatou had escaped from the Konoha-nin, who had fled to their home village when seafaring vessels armed with cannons arrived to assist their leader. Tazuna, and his family managed to avoid the small, fat dictator's wrath because they were taken by the same Konoha shinobi who were tasked to protect them. In a fit of anger, Gatou unleashed hell on the innocent villagers. Gatou opened the village to bandits, and gave them free reign to do whatever they desired, _with_ whoever they desired. One such bandit currently enjoyed him self in this privilege by dragging a young man out to the water that surrounded the island, near the destroyed section of bridge, the completed part left by Gatou to remind the citizens that _he_ was in charge, and whatever they planned that went against him would fail.

The bandit, glee in his eyes as his hands tightened around his victim's neck as he drowned, failed to notice a rather dense natural fog set in. An omen that basically meant "Get out of the ocean." He had rowed out with his target bound, and gagged, the small boat a foot away. It wouldn't have mattered, in the end, he chose the wrong day to wake up.

The bandit felt cold metal grip his leg, and both the bandit, and innocent were pulled deep down below the waves. The fog covered the area, so thick that it was impossible to see through without enhanced vision. The sounds of multiple bodies as they emerged out of the fog-covered waves was heard, accompanied by growls. A final body rose up, and multiple pairs of eyes with glows that cut through the mist that were colored red, yellow, blue, or green opened.

A seductive giggle that sounded from a particular pair of blood-red eyes occurred right when a final pair of dark – purple eyes opened from the center of the group.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **Sorry it took so long , but school was a nightmare. Combine that with the Winter Fair World of Tank Blitz has going on, and that I'm looking for college scholarships, I've been very busy lately. But enough about me, let's move on to some things revealed in this chapter, starting with the Sage. For whoever spoke about the Sage of the Six Paths hating technology, thank you for that idea. I also want to say that there will be no Black Zetsu, Obito, Madara, or Kaguya in this story as there's no place for them in it, the Akatsuki will just be a group who think that bringing back the ten-tails will help them bring world peace. A final thing is the Sage's requirement, I am unsure if I described it in a way that makes sense or if it's confusing to you readers. Please tell me in either reviews or P.M.s if it is a problem or not.**

 **Off to a different topic, the poll concerning the series of one-shots!**

 **Graf Zeppelin is in the lead. (Finally. Hope she stays there.)**

 **Iowa's got a close second. (Probably has to do with freedom guns.)**

 **Musashi is in third. (Dustfan calm down lol.)**

 **Summer Harbor Princess has fourth. (Will the same thing that happened last poll occur again?)**

 **Air Defense Hime has fifth. (Was rooting for her too.)**

 **Heavy Cruiser Hime is in sixth (I'm a tad surprised she's this high up)**

 **Kaga holds seventh. (So much for first fleet carrier, yeah?)**

 **Warspite is in eighth. (Not many fans of the British warship I see.)**

 **Central Hime has ninth. (Wasn't sure how she would do.)**

 **Shoukaku has tenth. (Don't worry, there's still time.)**

 **Akagi is in eleventh. (I think she eats her votes.)**

 **Akashi is in twelfth. (Kinda expected this.)**

 **Ta-class is thirteenth. (Same as above.)**

 **Shimakaze is fourteenth! (I though she was popular! Guess not with you guys.)**

 **Ka-class is last at fifthteenth. (Not much Abyssal submarine love.)**

 **Like I said when I began this poll, whoever gets 35 votes first wins, and hopefully this'll be over soon. That's all for now, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and more will arrive soon. Remember to read, and review! Your opinions matter and help shape all my stories!**

 **Later! Grey-blueflames burning out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Back from the Depths

**Into the Depths**

Normal speech / _thoughts_

Abyssal speech / _thoughts_

 **Abyssal** **Destroyers/ familiars Roaring**

 **AN: It has surfaced once more! Now, for those of you that do play Kantai Collection, I feel a need to apologize as old wounds may be reopened this chapter, you'll know why when you see it. Also, Naruto's new look is the cover image, just with purple eyes.**

 **Chapter 2: Back from the Depths**

 **Chapter start!**

Finally.

After four years of preparation, four years of rebuilding, the Abyssal Fleet had finally ascended, they were freed from their watery prison! The survivors of the possibly last populated Abyssal base, now known as Challenger Deep, no longer needed to wait for a prolonged end to free them from their misery as the millennium-long death sentence placed on the entire Abyssal species had been canceled by arrival of the one who now led them, the first Abyssal Admiral in over a thousand years, his name was once Uzumaki Naruto. Now that he had risen to the surface once more, the shinobi world would know him only as the Abyssal Admiral.

"Is the primary strike force ready?" Asked the imposing figure of Naruto, his voice was a smooth monotone, almost bored. He was much taller, 6 foot 6 inches now, his longer hair was now a dirty white, and the once proud spikes had fallen from the many times he hadn't bothered to dry off after exiting from the deep, cold waters of the abyss he called home. Naruto's luminescent amethyst orbs shined from behind the circular slots in the light – colored metal that covered his pale face. The metallic mask had blunted points that flared out a few inches from his eyes, the lower half of the faceplate was designed to acutely resemble an oversized mouth with clenched teeth too big fit, and red detail was added to make the gums look bloody. The Abyssal Admiral was clothed with a white, long-sleeved buttoned shirt that had the top few buttons undone. A black belt held up his pants, but his shoes, and shins were protected by plated metal layered with the bottom plates overlapping the ones higher up. Lastly, a large jet-black cloak was draped around Naruto's shoulders, the top of that area had gold tassels around buttoned clasps.

"Yes my Admiral." Replied a seductive voice that Naruto grown to be enraptured by, each syllable flowed from her lips, and seemed like honey to his ears. She stood at his right in the fog, her red eyes on him. She was his secretary ship, the Battleship-Hime that had rescued him from drowning and opened the abyss to him. She was a dark light in an even darker place yet that light was all he needed. Kurohikari. That was what he named _his_ black light.

"Tell them to engage."

The order was simple yet meant so much more… Finally, the surface would remember that they were not alone. Finally! Every Abyssals lips pulled into excited grins, their bodies quivered with adrenaline as Kurohikari relayed the order to the primary strike force located on the other side of Nami, in the water near the active docks that belonged to the tyrant of Nami, Gatou. As the direction was received by the leader of the mentioned attack force, she giggled in a friendly way that carried cruel intent behind. As she told the multiple Wo-class carriers, Ru, and Ta-class battleships to rise, a giddy sensation pulsed through her body.

This… was going to _fun!_

-On the docks-

"Hurry it up you lazy punks! I want these drugs on the streets ASAP!"

The voice that shouted those angry words out came from a short, fat man in a suit on a raised platform near a couple of warehouses that overlooked the small army of men that moved various boxes filled with addictive substances, and other items around the busy area. Gatou snickered when he saw his people begin to speed up, no doubt the money that the drugs would make filled their minds. Gatou was brutal to his enemies but he was very generous to those that worked for him, in more ways than one. The harsh treatment he allowed his workers to give to the citizens of Nami was evident of his generosity, he let them have whatever female they wanted, age wasn't an issue. They wanted to kill someone? Go right ahead. Got an idea for a illegal business you want to start? Just tell Gatou, and agree to give him some of the dough, and he'll help get that business rolling, and if doesn't work out, then oh well, just came back, and work for Gatou some more, the money would easily be made back with how much his enterprises were booming.

Yep, Gatou had been living the dream ever since he warded off those shinobi, and broke the people of Wave's resistance. Money had poured in over these last years, and Gatou's reputation had only increased with it. Unfortunately, this economic growth would be put to a quick, and brutal end.

Gatou was just about to yell an incentive to make the grunts work faster when a feminine giggle that somehow every person in the vicinity heard came from the ocean in front of the crime boss.

"Hee hee hee. Well look what I've found." The men, and Gatou watched as a curvy figure visible only in an outline in the fog walked towards them. Her voice was arousing, and most of them agreed to gangbang her the second she drew close enough. Her voice alone was enough to give them erections. A tall woman with closed eyes emerged from the mist, and her form caused the men to grin lecherously, Gatou had gotten down from his perch, and walked until he was within feet of the edge of the concrete dock, the woman out a few dozen yards. His boys knew that he would get the first few whacks at the absolute prize of a female that sauntered closer, her stark white hips swung hypnotically with each step, and the skimpy outfit she had on left nothing to the imagination.

Black boots that led to slim legs, and thick thighs with wide hips that further led to a slim waist, and decently-sized breasts. She only wore black panties, a _very_ open sleeveless jacket that only covered up to her sides, a black piece of metal oddly shaped like a bat that was held in place by some thin cable obscured her nipples, but left some serious cleavage from both the top _and_ bottom visible. She also had on black, full-fingered gloves with chained shackles on both of her thighs , the other ends empty, and a black torn headband. There was also an odd headpiece she wore that was shaped like two horns on her head. Her ivory, unblemished face enraptured the men as her lips were in a seductive smile, and they got the impression that she didn't stumble upon them on accident. She stopped about 15 feet away from the edge of the docks, the frostbitten waters were too deep for the men so their boss tried to try to persuade her to get closer.

"Hey darling! It's cold out!" Gatou called to the still woman. When she tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement, Gatou continued. Yes, he had a special place in mind for her. She may have been walking on water like one of those shinobi, but he had an army with him. That was his first mistake, the second was listening to his other head.

"We've got plenty of blankets inside. How about you come onto dock? We'll give you something hot." His men could barely stop the perverted grins that threatened to show on their sweaty, filthy faces. However, much to men's confusion, and silent anger, she just stood there when her eyes opened, and the bandits saw a blood-colored glow shine ominously, the gaze settled on Gatou. Two particular bandits that had arrived a few days ago could feel that now would be a good time to leave as the woman's mouth opened, an echoing voice came out that definitely was _not_ normal. They both silently agreed to leave at a good opportunity.

"Kitandaaaaa. Ehhhhhhh? Kitandaaaaaa." She said before another giggle, this one playful that also carried the most miniscule hint of malicious intent but that went over Gatou's, and his men's heads. They were too busy watching as she reached down for her panties, a sultry smile present as she did the action painfully slow. All the thugs' eyes were focused on the lone female as she stared to pull them down. A geyser of water that rose a few yards into the air. While the other men cursed the water for hiding their future "toy", those two cautious "bandits" immediately hid inside one of the nearby warehouses, they felt a subtle burst of power from within the burst of water, and took that as a cue to hide. It was a smart move too, because the second the mist from the geyser cleared, all that they heard was a single voice shout before explosions rocked the docks. Every few seconds, a loud crack would sound out soon joined by other, similar sounds.

The entire docks were thrown into chaos as multiple fires were birthed from the impacts of the High Explosive shells that the hidden Abyssals were lobbing at the dock while their leader, the Air Defense Princess sat on her familiars with one leg over the other. She watched in boredom as the sacks of meat ran around like chickens with their heads blown off amid the glorious flames. Oh, it seems the crack houses were blowing up. Hmm? What's this?

"Are they jumping in the water?" Kitanda, the name she went by, asked herself when she noticed some of the meat bags run to the edge of the docks. She gave a sharky grin that showed off her pearly whites. The destroyers would enjoy this.

"~Dun-dun _…_ dun-dun _…~"_ The princess began to hum a low chorus as the pigs jumped off the edge. The last one had left the point of no return when he leapt, the eight fools mid-leap saw the shark-sized shapes under the water's surface come at the surface with obvious intent. The sound of their screams were drowned by the hollow, echoing roars of the torpedo-shaped I-Class Destroyers as they breached the waves.

 **GRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!**

In a display of power, the sleek, luminescent green-eyed beasts pushed their water-thruster powered black-armored bodies out of the water, each of the twelve destroyers found a body to clamp their chipped, curved teeth on. Two in particular didn't feel like sharing the fattest one so they pulled away in opposite directions, the man's body ripped in half as muscle, and bone snapped apart while flesh was torn. One of destroyers kept the legs, and a decent part of the lower torso with the other claiming the upper body, bloody froth, and organs sprayed in all directions, and the deceased's spinal column flailed around. The fifteen foot destroyers crashed back into the icy waters, a patch of sea now red with blood. Like sharks, the destroyers wanted more… more flesh to consume…. These destroyers were but a few of the hundreds that had been built under the waves, hidden deep down in the chasm of the abyss.

Back on the docks, the shelling had stopped, yet distant screams were still heard along with explosions, and- though very faintly- hollow, echoing roars screamed out. Gatou, now covered in gore, pushed away the bodies that lightly shielded him from shrapnel, and stood up, his face a look of stupid-shock at the surrounding chaos. The docks were devastated, mangled corpses laid in various areas, fires ravaged the warehouses that housed his goods, his entire stockpile. Wait! The safes! Gatou ran as fast his short legs would carry his fat body, which wasn't very much. He went inside the central warehouse, that was about ready to collapse, and run, more like waddled, to the back were he came across a sight that made his blood boil.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Demanded Gatou when he saw two of his men empting his safes that were full of money. The two looked at him then at each other, and nodded, the charade was over. Two plumes of smoke enveloped the two "bandits" and faded to revel two _Konoha Jounin_ which made Gatou back away as he went pale,

"So much for your 'Empire', right?" One said before he, and his partner leapt out a smashed window, the enraged man's shouts ignored, and started towards the village, distant explosions, and hollow, echoing roars made them feel like they were running towards a war zone. Still, they had to pass through.

The Hokage needed to be informed of these events.

After the shinobi had left, Gatou screamed in anger as he ran out of the burning building, his expensive silk suit ruined by ash, blood and it was a bit singed. He began to kick a body in frustration repeatedly until a familiar female voice shouted at him from water.

"Check it out, it's the fat and the furious!" Called out the woman who caused all this. Gatou growled at her with grit teeth before he ran towards the edge, insults spewed from his mouth the entire way.

"White-skinned bitch! I'll use your body to earn back every cent you cost me!"

All his yelling did was cause her to lean back on that black-plated creatures she rode, and give him a wide mischievous smile.

"What? You mad bro?" She asked in the most mocking tone before she exploded with laughter. She had seen his veins pop, and face redden with unrestrained fury.

"You won't be so smug once I make you a cum-dump for myself, and my best workers!"

The Air Defense Hime smiled. This pig was so much fun to mess with! She was so glad that this verbal exchange was being filmed by an aircraft.

"Well your men certainly did a'banging' job at dying. They sure did help your business 'boom'." Kitanda couldn't keep the insulting smirk off her face as she made puns based off the destruction of the dockes. Even better, this human kept on digging an even deeper grave for himself.

"Banging, huh?!" Gatou snarled. He would show her banging! The enraged criminal stomped over to the dock's edge, intent on showing this albino bitch who was in charge!

Kitanda closed her eyes with a content sigh. All things must come to an end, but she really wished she could've trolled the obese fool for just a little longer. At least she had the video footage, and what was to come was also going to be _very entertaining._ Shame her Admiral was going to miss this. Might as well get another jab in.

"If you want to swim, go to an aquarium. The kids just love to see whales, and you'd be the star attraction!" Kitanda suggested with a faux helpful tone. Gatou shrieked , but before he could jump in, two men suddenly run up, and held him back while a third went in front of him to warn about the danger in the water. That man was a quarter-way through his sentence when Gatou swung one of his legs up and nailed him in the face. The man tripped on the edge, but before he hit the water, another destroyer broke the surface, and snatched the person for itself. The man's screams were muffled by water, and silenced by a loud 'CRUNCH'. The men, and their boss stood still, mouths agape at what happened.

"Eh, I give the landing a 10. What about you guys?" Causually asked Kitanda, which immediately made Gatou struggle to get free from his underlings' grasp as his rage at the Hime came back full-force. She smirked, and kept her eyes on him as she raised a mug to her lips that said 'Tears of Admirals' in black letters on the front. A souvenir from the past when the Air Defense Hime was first designed for use against humans. Oh, how hard those humans were trolled.

"Sir! Listen, we need to leave!" Urged the man on Gatou's left. Left-man had a scar across his bare chest, and wore blue sweatpants.

"Wave has been invaded! It's either flee or die!" Cried the man, desperate to save his meal ticket. Gatou however, was too blinded by his anger at the woman who enflamed his temper to this point.

"I'm not going anywhere until she's on her knees!"

"Sorry, but you literally can't afford me."

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

Gatou, and Kitanda were too distracted to notice a wooden ship come out of the fog, and head towards them, manned by more of Gatou's thugs. The two thugs on shore almost leapt for joy until they saw one of the black beasts ram the bow of the boat. As screams tore through the air, Kitanda turned away from Gatou to watch the carnage about to unfold.

"Hush." Quietly, she hushed Gatou, who only stopped because he saw the ship now too.

"The shows about to start."

The ship began to sink as water poured in through the hole in the hull, and the men aboard grabbed harpoons, axes, and swords, anything really, to defend themselves as multiple I, now joined by Ha class destroyers rushed the dying vessel, the worthless sticks of the meat bags either bounced, or shattered when struck against the metallic armor plates of the destroyers. As the last of the ship disappeared beneath the waves, the water was dyed scarlet with the blood of its crew. Whatever person whose head broke the surface was either dragged back down, or found themselves in the air between the jaws of a destroyer.

"In the end you'll wish for that kind of death."

The three men turned away from the bloodshed to the cruel grin worn by Kitanda as her troops emerged from the fog, and joined her, 50 in all not counting the destroyers. Their eyes luminescent eyes glinted in victory as their guns trained on the men, daring them to run, begging for another target. Sadly, the three raised their arms in surrender, which caused the Abyssals to sigh. This was over too soon. A Ru-class was about to remind her flagship to remind her to contact the Admiral, but a screech that sounded like metallic nails on a chalkboard told them it was unneeded. The sound was harmless to the Abyssals, but Gatou, and his men collapsed to the ground, bleeding out of their ears. Despite the eardrum-rupturing pain, one of the two men noticed the women stiffen, while the leader sat up with a straight back, yet there was still a grin placed on all their faces. Ones that weren't comforting at all. It also didn't help that something _big_ just darkened the area above them.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"Well, look at that. Such a wonderful _present._ "

Gatou gulped when he heard that smooth, deep, masculine, and hollow voice. Despite the pain that ravaged his skull, Gatou forced his body to look up at whatever covered the sky, and he felt his heartbeat cease.

"You're… dead…" Gatou began to pant. No way! This wasn't possible! But the black scars that now resembled slashes instead of whiskers on this newcomers parlor face were enough evidence to the contrary. Deep down, Gatou knew that this was the boy he buried under the ocean when he blew the bridge. The creature he rode on slowly descended, it's large shadow increasing in size as it rotated, and shifted into position two of it's four 80 cm quad-mount revolving cannons, the beast hovered a few meters off the ground, it's airbrakes kept it stationary.

"Make him stand."

The second the order was given, two Ru-class battleships leapt to the dry ground, and yanked the fat man into a standing position, their inhuman strength showed just how deep down in shit Gatou was. Naruto dismounted from his familiar, a aerial/aquatic heavily- armed battleship that also served as an aircraft carrier. The Abyssal Admiral towered over Gatou, and the two men still on the ground made no move, unwilling to risk this newcomer's wrath. Naruto didn't say anything in favor of grasping the little man with his prosthetic limb by the jaw, and forcing him to look up.

"I know you remember me." Naruto's cold, sharp amethyst eyes pierced deep into Gatou's cowardly black ones.

"While Kitanda played with you," Said Air Defense Hime licked her lips as she looked at her leader. She couldn't wait to show him how much she infuriated the wannabe-gangster. Maybe he'd give her another _reward_ in the form of his 16 inch cannon! And if Kurohikari joined in then bonus! Naruto's voice, that now had a dangerous edge, continued.

"I led a direct assault on the village, turning all your goons into pink mist, or mush, and I have to say, I really, _really hate what you've done to those people._ " While Naruto was leading the offensive, he got a good look at how bad things were. People lived in boxes, and had no real clothes, rags was more like it. Children ate out of dumpsters, and Naruto couldn't count how many times one of his fellow Abyssals went off on those bastards forcing themselves on the young ones with promises of a better life while they turned the place into a war zone. Naruto didn't even bother to think about how women in general were treated. He still tasted the bile from when he vomited in his mouth. What Gatou had done to Wave was _disgusting and unforgivable._

"I should kill you. I should feed you to the destroyers." How badly Naruto wanted to do just that. Throw the scum into the water, and film it as Gatou was devoured. However, there was one issue that forced Naruto to stay his hand.

"It is not my place."

Gatou felt a grip like a vise around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. Naruto lifted the gasping pig up by the throat with his prosthetic right arm, pulled his natural left back, gloved fist clenched, and dealt a rather soft blow by Abyssal standards to Gatou's stomach. The gasping switched to pained, shallow breaths as Gatou registered Naruto's fist gripping his intestine. With a yank, Naruto pulled out his limb, now covered in blood, along with a foot of intestinal tract, the organ hung limply from the hole in Gatou's belly.

"That is all I'm allowed to do, but your pain has not ended." Naruto looked back towards the village. He had left the assault in Kurohikari's hands before he rode his familiar over here, she must've cleaned up Gatou's men, and secured the people. Naruto dropped the injured pig like yesterday's trash, the two other pigs laid him on his back, then just stared at the piece of exposed intestine,

"Stand up." The order was given in a bored tone, almost unclear in who it was meant for, but the two thugs stood up, perspiration drenched their clothing. Naruto turned his amethyst gaze on them, and stared for a moment.

Then he kicked the one on the left the same way one kicks open a door, the man sent flying into the water with a crushed ribcage. The remaining man didn't get to hear his buddy start to scream when the destroyers tore into him because Naruto threw him head first into the jaws of his personal familiar, the pig's life was ended in a single bite.

Now that those two were dead, it was time for Gatou to receive his special "Treatment" .

"Drag that pathetic waste to the center of the village, and tell Kurohikari to gather the people in the same place." The order flowed from their commander's mouth, and the two Ru-classes complied immediately, both took a hold of one of Gatou's legs, the man in too much pain to protest. Kitanda leapt off her familiars onto the docks, the beasts followed, able to float on the air as long as they were within a ten-foot diameter of their master. The rest of Kitanda's humanoid troops followed her lead, every so often one of them would fire a HE shell at what they suspected might be a survivor that though the corpses would cover him, those with biologically attached familiars, such as the Re-class or Heavy Cruiser Hime, let their symbiotic partners feed on near bodies. One out of five of these meals still breathed until the jaws closed. The Abyssals that could move on land followed their leader towards the village, the feeling of victory swelled in all of them. They had forgotten the rush that winning gave after so long of wondering if it was their species last day.

Now though, that was all over. Today…. The world would know that the Abyssals had returned, and the people of Wave would be their messengers.

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: Well, I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, and once more, I apologize to those you play the game, and were around when Air Defense Hime was introduced, that mug has your tears!**

 **That aside, I want to address Naruto's familiar. I was vague, and told the bare minimum of detail on purpose. There are certain aspects of it that are not final except for what I've shared. Some of you may object to its flight capability but in certain KanColle manga, the familiars of certain Himes, and Oni have been able to fly, and seeing that Naruto is in charge, it only made sense that his familiar is highly advanced, and much more heavily armed. Those 80 cm quad-mounted cannons aren't the deadliest weapon this thing's packing either, the KV-2 will be proud of its primary armament.**

 **Now, the next chapter will show what Gatou's special treatment is, and I'm feeling inspired by how Prime Minister Honest was killed in the manga of Akame Ga Kill. I have not forgot those two Jounin. Remember them, they'll male it home safely, but it's something they did while in Wave that'll be important.**

 **Another thing is pairing, so far, Naruto is with AD-Hime , and Battleship-Hime, or Kurohikari as I've named her in this story. Black light seemed to be a fitting name for an Abyssal, no? Back to the topic, those two are the only two so far to be with Naruto, and I am only considering ONE more Abyssal to that pairing. Feel free to offer suggestions, and I'll select four of them to be in a poll, there are Abyssals that can not be in it, those are the following: Wo-class, Seaport/Harbor-Hime, and Midway-Hime.**

 **Why aren't they allowed? Because they're in the pairing for Typhoon Fleet, and I want to give other girls a spotlight!**

 **That's all from me, remember to read, and review, your opinions matter to me!**

 **Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Death of a Tyrant

**Into the Depths**

Normal speech/ _thoughts_

Abyssal speech/ _thoughts_

 **Abyssal Destroyer/familiar roaring**

 **AN at bottom**.

Chapter 3: Death of a Tyrant

Kurohikari was very annoyed. Why?

"Let us go!"

"We'll never come back!"

"I'll become a monk! Change my ways!"

"Silence you miserable curs!"

The damn prisoners wouldn't shut up, that's why.

 **GRRRRROOOOAAARR!**

Her familiar granted her desire, its body was a monstrous torso covered in thick, black armor-plates, it's pale, tree-trunk thick arms bulged with muscles, and triple-mount 16-inch guns rested on top of it's armored shoulders that had a beam-width of 15 feet. It's large head was V-shaped, and heavily armored, ideal for ramming. It lacked visible eyes, but was far from blind as it could 'see' using sonar waves much like a bat used echolocation just in constant bursts. Right now, it stood obediently near it's master, it's body quivered with adrenaline, and it wanted nothing more than to devour the men in front of it, it's large tongue licked it's lipless maw. Had Kurohikari not been plugged in through the thick cable that linked her superior mind to it's own, it would've acted on those primal urges. For now, it had to settle for making the food cower beneath it's 12-foot high body.

While thankful for the silence, Kurohikari knew it wouldn't be long until they started up again. At first, she had been pleased when her beloved left her in command while he checked on Kitanda, but now that the slaughter was over, the only thing left was for her to watch the survivors of the attack while the rest of the Abyssal strike force busied themselves by either hunting for any remaining thugs under in the village, or by searching for the citizens, and gathering them in the center of the village where their leader requested they be placed. Kurohikari was already there with the small number of prisoners that she highly doubted would get higher, if the crack of guns, or the roars of familiars were anything to go by.

The Hime looked at the poorly maintained buildings around her, and gave a disgusted grimace. The wood of the buildings was rotted, barely able to support their own weight. Trash littered the streets, and there was the foul scent of human excrement mixed in with urine, rotting flex, and sex, which had originally made her along with other unmasked Abyssals gag when it hit their unprepared nostrils. Ugh, the seven miles of seawater Kurohikari had to swim through wasn't going to be enough to remove the horrid stench of this place from her body. She needed a long, hot shower. One at least an hour long.

"Lady Kurohikari."

The voice came from behind, and was a welcome distraction from the simpletons she had to watch over. Kurohikari turned to face the newcomer, showing the prisoners the port that the cable that linked her to her familiar plugged into, it was made from dark metal, and located in the center of her back, in-between the shoulder blades, her backless dress allowed for the view to be possible. The men would've gotten to see the heart-shaped cutout above her thick bubble-butt, but the grotesque familiar placed itself in front of her, and blocked their view of both Abyssals.

"A title is unneeded, Ru-san." The battleship-Hime stated in reply to her fellow battleship. The green-eyed Ru-Class possessed long black hair, the pale skin universal among abyssal creatures, and wore an entirely black outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. With her were a few residents of Wave, their wide eyes locked onto the tall form of Kurohikari, and they fell down to their faces with their palms on the ground. Repeatedly with tear-stricken voices they cried out thanks. The Ru-Class rolled her eyes. They had done this with her to.

"Please, cease your actions, and stand." Kurohikari spoke to the prostrated group of ten with a bit of annoyance in her voice. This rebuke surprised the villagers, but Kurohikari's next words explained the reason behind her reprimand.

"Save the praise for the one who acted in your behalf, our leader, the Abyssal Admiral."

The small group felt the immense amount of admiration, and devotion to the mentioned person in the horned woman's words, but still, they had to express their gratitude. An older man with grayed unkempt hair with a scruffy beard dressed in rags walked forward a few steps, and spoke to the taller woman in a humble tone, and a bowed head. This action intrigued both Kurohikari, and the present Ru.

"My lady- for It would be unbecoming of me to call your name- you are also to thank for our battered homes, and crushed people's freedom, all of you are." The man indicated with a spreading of his aged, calloused hands, and cautiously raised his eyes, almost afraid that direct eye-contact would offend her. The man continued.

"Yes, we owe our lord- for your leader is our liberator - much for our freedom, but to you, the soldiers, our thanks must also be given for your roles." The man said in earnest, the gratitude reflected in the old man's eyes, and in the faces of the people behind him, uncaring of the ocean-dwellers' differences. For both Abyssals this caused slight blushes from the attention focused on them, this wasn't something they had ever experienced before. Praise to this level. And from humans no less.

"Awww, it's so cute! I'm going to vomit now." Spoke one the prisoners, which ruined the mood, and flipped Kurohikari's pissed switch. One mental command later, and the thug who opened his mouth was yanked from the group by the Battleship-Hime's familiar, a tight grip nearly turned his body into paste. Kurohikari assumed direct control of her servant, and with a cruel grin, held out her arm as if something were inside it.

"I will not tolerate further noise from you weaklings." Hissed Kurohikari as she moved her thumb, the beast mimicked her movement fluidly, it's own thumb now underneath the loudmouth's chin. Kurohikari tilted both her, and the familiar's hands towards the circle of prisoners, and then she flicked her thumb, as if flipping a coin. The head of the man held in the beast's hand burst off with no resistance, and flew through the air. The pansies- Kurohikari couldn't see them as men- closest to where it impacted avoided the popped off head by moving to the side as best as the cramped circle would allow, though some raised protests when hit by specks of blood launched with the head. The sounds of protest, and disgust increased when Kurohikari willed her familiar to use two of it's oversized fingers to crush the fresh corpses' torso area, sending blood, and other bits of gore out of the neck hole in a messy spray that coated them.

"The next one to talk will be used to feed my pet." Kurohikari monotonously told the prisoners, the familiar devoured the corpse as she spoke, blood mixed with drool dripped from it's lipless jaws. Pleased that her threat made the group go silent, Kurohikari turned back to the villagers that had looked away. She could tell that they have seen enough bloodshed.

"Ru, take them over there." Ordered Kurohikari as she pointed to a spot that was within the citizens view range where they could see still see her, but would have a hard time hearing anything save for if she had her familiar fire it's cannons. The old man gave her a thankful look as he led the four small children, three young men, and two older women with him to the place pointed to. As they left, Kurohikari saw how skinny, and malnourished the children were, how their bones looked ready to poke through the skin.

"I'm surprised that humans are capable of depravity. I had assumed that they were created better." Kurohikari concluded lowly when the civilians were far enough away. She turned her gaze back to the silent prisoners, they were still wiping off the blood and guts of their comrade she observed with a small smirk. Now she could wait for her beloved Admiral to arrive in relative peace.

It was actually another hour before the Abyssal Admiral appeared, the people of Wave had been gathered in the center of the village, assembled in front of a raised stage they all knew too well. Quite often Gatou would use this platform to publicly execute those who still attempted to resist him. Such men were tortured for all to see, while the women were broken on that stage then dragged away to be given as just another toy for Gatou's supporters. For every citizen of wave, being called to this stage was a dreaded event, more so for the families of whoever the brave soul was that found the courage to resist.

Now, in front of the same people he once ruled over with an iron fist, Gatou was dragged across to the middle of that stage, still held by his legs, and the exposed intestine hung limply over the side of his bulging gut. His head turned towards the silent audience, and pitifully reached for the remains of his men.

They looked away, unwilling to meet their fallen leader's gaze.

"How ironic, eh Gatou?"

Naruto signaled the two battleships to release the prisoner. His amethyst eyes looked out to the crowd, analyzing the different expressions of the people. He saw admiration, thankfulness, and most important: hope. Naruto could see the fire of hope in the eyes of the civilians. Naruto looked down at the worm at his feet.

"Pathetic…" Naruto muttered. Time to finish this, and return to the abyss, to home. A single Ru-class battleship carried a steel table onto the stage, chains also held in her grasp. Together with her Admiral, they chained the man on the table, the metal chains cut into Gatou's wrists, and the flesh above his ankles. Naruto walked forward, all attention on him.

"People of Wave." Naruto addressed the crowd before him, his controlled voice was heard by all, as if his vocal cords were the only thing allowed to make sound at that moment.

"I give you your…" Naruto indicated to the man on the table, his voice carried a tinge of disgust.

"…Tyrant. Defeated. Beaten." Naruto took another step forward, his hands now behind his back.

"Rendered. Powerless." Robotically finished the Abyssal Admiral, tears of joy fell from the people's faces, yet they made no sound, afraid to accidentally disrespect him by interrupting his speech.

"However, he still holds power over you, even now." Naruto told the people, their confusion shown.

"You all still harbor fear of him because of the atrocities he afflicted upon your lives, but," The people saw him remove his hands from his back, and in the grip of his right was a knife with a six-inch long blade that was curved with multiple cruel serrations on it's edge.

"Today that connection will be severed." Naruto held out his gloved left hand to the people, the thugs heard the growls of Abyssal familiars as Naruto jerked his head back to the docks. As the thugs were led by a group of his troops to feed to the ravenous destroyers, he walked over to the now struggling Gatou, the fat man was shouting at his men for help, threatening them, and offering positions of power. Naruto's chuckle that was colder then waters of the Marianas. There was no way any of those pigs would live past the hour. Gatou was the exception, his death would take much longer. Naruto turned his gaze back to the people, and held out the knife with the handle towards them, the blade in his grasp.

"Which of you will stand, and be the first to sever this connection? I will not do this for you, it is not my place."

His words surprised the people along with his actions. The men in the crowd looked at the knife, and balled their fists, their heart rates quickened, and only were further raised by the Admiral's voice.

"Who will be the first to repay him for the pain he inflicted on you? On your families? On your friends?"

From her place within the crowd, Kurohikari could see how Naruto's words affected the people, she saw their teeth clench as tears fell from their faces. No doubt the memories played in their heads. All the while, Naruto kept speaking.

"Who among the fathers will make this pig feel the same anguish they did when he took your daughters away, and turned them into fuck toys? And what about when he had your sons killed on this very stage to set an example? Who will make him feel that same pain?"

"!"

A sudden scream, half rage, half sorrow, filled the air. It came from a rather tall man, this one had a decent amount of muscle that showed from his shirtless physique that also displayed multiple lashes from whips. It was obvious that this man was used primarily for heavy lifting. From behind his faceplate, Naruto felt a scowl form as the man tearfully lumbered towards the stage. Naruto bent down to whisper into Gatou's ear.

"Don't even pray for mercy, neither I or God will show it. Let alone these people."

With that, Naruto raised his body back up just as the man reached him. His appearance was grizzled, sweaty face unshaven with a scruffy beard. His brown eyes were red, and puffy with tears that still flowed. Naruto stood in front of him, the dagger held at his side. The man had to look up to slightly upwards to stare at the Abyssal Admiral in his glowing eyes despite his own tall stature.

"Tell me, what has this… pig, taken from you?"

"M- my children… my wife…" The man choked out before a fury worthy of a tornado overtook his expression as he lunged towards the struggling man tied chained to the table.

"All his fault!"

With a single hand, Naruto held back the father intent on strangling Gatou.

"As much as I want to see the life fade from that filths eyes, I can't allow you to finish him."

"Why?!" The man loudly demanded, his eyes fixed on the helpless Gatou.

"Don't you want him to die?!"

The man felt a great pressure on his shoulder that threatened to pop his arm off as he was spun to face the indignant eyes of the Admiral. He realized his mistake, but before he could apologize, Naruto spoke.

"I want him to suffer." Naruto answered.

"I want him to feel the pain of every one of you that has been gathered. Until all of you have taken your pounds of flesh, he must live, if only to know pain. When it is all over, if no one else desires to, you may end his life." Naruto promised the man. Naruto handed him the knife, and the two walked to the terrified Gatou.

"Before we begin," Naruto began, he looked down at the man next to him.

"How many did he take?"

"… I lost three sons, a daughter, and my beloved Akira." The man answered slowly. Naruto nodded before he addressed the audience.

"This man has lost five precious people, therefore he gets six stabs or cuts. Five for those he lost, one for himself. When you come up here, you will tell me who you lost, and that is how it will be decided how much pain an individual gets to give this scum." With those words Naruto nodded to the man, and it began.

Gatou screeched when the knife embedded itself in his forearm. Slowly, the man raised the serrated edge of the knife out of Gatou, the teeth sawed flesh as they rose until the blade was out just to be shoved in again. With each scream, people began to line up, and cheer, the man who had lost everything was both laughing, and crying as he stabbed the object his hatred. When he was done, he felt a pat on his back before the knife was taken from him, and the Admiral told him to wait beside him.

"I always keep my promises." Naruto assured the man before he handed the knife to the next person in line. Gatou's blood slowly dripped on the floor as another man walked up.

"For my sisters you son of a bitch."

Two stabs in the arm, and a cut on the face.

"Next." Naruto dully called the next person, a woman this time.

"Payback's a bitch…."

She undid she zipper and stabbed Gatou in his small sausage. The former gangster shouted to the heavens.

Naruto didn't even bat an eye. He had felt much worse during his surgeries, the ones that removed his human aspects, and made him into a superior being, an Abyssal. Gatou whipped his head towards Naruto, his eyes begged for mercy.

"Next."

Naruto's glacier cold voice ensured Gatou that Naruto meant what he said earlier. The man tried to bite off his tongue, but the next person in line was rather observant. Then again, he tried the same thing when two of Gatou's men began to beat him for fun. He didn't succeed, and he would make damn sure Gatou didn't either.

"No You don't bastard!"

The villager forced Gatou's mouth open, stabbed the liar's filthy tongue, and pulled it out as far as it would go before he punched Gatou's lower jaw. The tongue was served, and twitched on the knife. Gatou looked ready to go into a coma from the pain, his blood had started to pour out much quicker from hos wounds, increasing the chance that Gatou would bleed out. Naruto couldn't have that, Gatou had to be aware, and alive to experience his punishment.

The tongue-cutter handed Naruto the knife back, and left with a cruel smile on his face.

 _"Excessive but acceptable."_ Naruto judged mentally, his hand signaled to a nearby Ru-class, while the other motioned for the next person to stop. The Ru came with a case that she open to reveal a syringe with a purple liquid. Naruto stabbed Gatou in the heart, and injected the liquid.

"I can't have you dying on that table so I gave you a little something that'll make sure you stay alive long enough for us to finish." Naruto looked out to the line, the bio-computer that was installed in his brain calculated there was approximately 679 people left.

"You've got another couple hundred people that want a piece of you. Literally."

All Gatou could do was cry.

The sound of flesh being cut was dominant, a villager would get their turn, and under the watchful eyes of the Abyssals, and their Admiral they would stab, or cut into whatever part of their former tyrant they wanted so long as it didn't kill him. The Admiral was pleased to see that nobody tried. Naruto took pleasure in watching Gatou slowly be carved up, he was so absorbed in it that he failed to notice Kurohikari crept up behind him until she pressed her soft breasts against his back, and her arms wrap around his front. She soon let go, and stood at his side, a smirk that radiated a sick joy in what she saw.

Gatou was starting to whimper weakly, people still carved into him, the injection Naruto gave him ensured that the corrupt businessman would live long enough to go through this. Oh look! Someone cut Gatou's eyelids off! Now he had to see his next torturer! The people laughed as Gatou made what mournful sound he could without a tongue. He looked at Naruto again, one final plea in his eyes.

"This is what you deserve." Naruto stated with cold finality when a man stabbed Gatou in the kneecap, and twisted. All the while, hundreds more waited for their turn, and the Abyssals watched silently.

The table that Gatou had been laid on was blood soaked, and the wood of the platform was stained red under the table. The people were done with Gatou, and now had left, all except the man who had stepped up first. Nobody tried to take it away from him, he started it, and gave them the courage to continue. It was only fitting to the people of Wave that he finish it.

"A promise, is a promise." Naruto robotically spoke as he gave the man the knife again. Naruto walked a little to the side, Kurohikari with him, the two now joined by Kitanda, who had come up around thirty minutes ago.

"Finish him." Naruto gave the order.

The man walked over to the shredded lump of bloody flesh that was barely recognizable as Gatou. His skin was gone, and the fat beneath look like it had gone through a meat grinder. A gurgling sound, probably from all the internal bleeding, could be heard from His throat.

"And now another member of the 'Trolled by Kitanda Club' bites the dust. Or knife in this case."

Naruto rolled his eyes, while Kurohikari sighed. Gatou would've flipped off Kitanda but all his fingers had been severed. The man had walked over with the dagger raised, and plunged it inside Gatou's heart. The dying man made no sound, save for a gargle from the blood in his throat. The man watched along with the Admiral, and his girls as the life drained away.

"Do what you will with the body." Naruto told the man before he shouted authoritatively to his troops.

"Move out! We return home, to the Abyss!"

At their Admiral's command, the Abyssals started to move towards the docks, some of them had stayed there after feeding Gatou's remaining men to the destroyers. Naruto led as the walked through the village, the people cheering, and wished them success in their endeavors. The Admiral had to hold back a few laughs when some of the men of Wave began to ask the Abyssals out on dates, the girls unsure on how to act, their faces flushed red or blue depending on their class, and model. Naruto's blood itself had changed color with his transformation, now a rich cobalt. As Naruto walked, Kurohikari and Kitanda at his sides, he thought of how much the shinobi world was about to shaken when the humans realized that not only where they not alone on this planet, but that they were hopelessly outgunned.

 _" So close Sage, yet even you aren't immune to the universe's bullshit."_ Naruto snickered mentally. Naruto almost wished that the Sage of Six Paths still lived just to see the sort of face the technology-hating man would make when he learned that a rather critical part of his plan had failed. To take a page out of Kitanda's book, it would be the ultimate troll. A mocking smirk formed behind the mask, Naruto could already see the- wait a minute. The Admiral stopped moving, and looked around, his built-in tracking and identification optical system registered everyone save for two. His soldiers noticed his actions, curious at what stopped their leader.

"Where are Hoppou, and Wanko?"

The various Abyssals looked around, just now they noticed their missing Northern Ocean, and Seaport Princesses.

"Wait, didn't Wanko-Hime say that she would watch that group of children we found while the villagers killed that bastard?" Offered a Tsu-Class, something that a Wo-class confirmed. Wanko wasn't one for violence, and Naruto was further informed that Hoppou was also among the children Wanko decided to watch over.

"Ok, then where is she?" The Admiral inquired. The same Tsu began to answer, but a panicked shout cut her off.

"Admiral!"

A path opened and revealed the missing Seaport Princess, but her white skin, hair, and short dress with detached sleeves had a good amount what appeared to be crushed rock. Her eyes were wide, and she wasted no time in running towards her leader, immediately she spoke.

"Hoppou, and the human children were taken! I had taken them near a lake so the children could clean themselves when smoke filled my vision, and rock enveloped my entire body." The clearly distressed, and agitated paused to take a breath. It calmed her down a little.

"After I broke out, the children, and Hoppou were gone. I thought that this wasn't a shinobi village?"

"It Isn't." Naruto reaffirmed. Either the Hidden Leaf, or the Mist villages must have been monitoring the situation in Wave, and whatever units they placed logically decided that when the Abyssals began to raise hell that it was time to go. While Naruto understood why they took the children, he wasn't going to excuse taking Hoppou. It seemed that the hunt was still on.

"Find those shinobi, and bring them to me. Now!"

 **CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

 **AN: C'mon guys, like I'd not get this done as soon as possible. I hope that I punished Gatou enough, and that this chapter was pleasing. Looks like those two Jounin from last chapter are in quite a bit of trouble, hee hee. Also, that third girl is down to two choices: Heavy Cruiser Princess, or Abyssal Submarine So-class.**

 **Please read, and review. Any questions will be answered, and suggestions will be considered.**

 **Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


End file.
